


Orange & Blue

by karamels



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Stydia, lots and lots of humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karamels/pseuds/karamels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sometimes there's other things you wouldn't think would be a good combination end up turning out to be, like, a perfect combination, you know, like two people together." / Where it's been ages since the last supernatural threat, and Lydia decides to do something about the evergrowing tension between her and Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Okay, so please bear with me here, since this is my first Teen Wolf fanfic, let alone my first Stydia fanfic, and this story might start off seeming a bit weird, but, for future reference, this will probably be only eight chapters at most, and also, it's supposed to be a balance between romance, friendship and humour, so I just wanted to get all of that straight. Anyway, please enjoy the prologue and let me know what you think! If you guys like it, I might just update in the next day! Might being the keyword here.

_Orange and blue. Orange and blue. Those two colours have been swimming in her head all night. She has been unable to think of anything else –well, anything other than_ him _\- all night. It's like he put a curse on her or something, and knowing this town, it wouldn't be out of the ordinary except for the fact that she knows he would never do anything like that to her, which is one of the reasons why she's been stuck in this is thought process all night._

_Lydia reached over to her bedside to turn her phone on to check the time. Six o'clock. Just enough time to do whatever she had to do to get the colours out of her head and somewhere else, and then actually gain the courage for whatever she was about to do._

_Lydia was normally confident, or at least, she usually pretended that she was, but when it came to Stiles Stilinski, she had no control over her feelings or her emotions, and she hated it._

_Ten minutes had passed and Lydia was still lying in bed, trying to gain the motivation to get up. However, when she thought about the fact it had been a month since she had been released out of Eichen House and Stiles still hadn't mentioned anything about that night, she pulled her covers off and walked straight to her wardrobe._

_Now, what was the most flattering orange and blue outfit she could wear?_


	2. The Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So remember when I said I might update in a day? Hahaha, well, that was funny because instead of one day, I updated two months later! But I really like this chapter, even if it's kind of short! So I hope you guys enjoy it!

_Ugh_. Lydia thought as she threw another item of clothing onto her bed. It was nearly time to leave for school and she still hadn't found a good and flattering outfit.

Maybe she was right. Maybe orange and blue weren't a good combination. Before she could even think of this being a sign, she glanced at a couple of items on her bed that she hadn't thought of putting together. She grinned as she put the outfit on and fixed her hair. She then put makeup on. It was light, nothing flashy, she was going to school, not going on a date.

When she was finally ready to leave, she grabbed her phone and checked the time. She sighed with relief when she realised that if she left now, she could still hang out at her locker for a bit before class started.

X

When Lydia entered school, she was confident. Confident that when Stiles saw her, he'd get the message and they would _finally_ talk about their feelings.

Although it was ten minutes into class and she was seriously confused. When she walked in, she greeted Stiles, thinking that he'd notice her outfit, but he just said hey and then before she could say anything about her outfit, class started. She pouted. Had he really not noticed her outfit? Was the orange and blue not noticeable enough?

As class ended and Stiles walked to his locker and she was walking behind him, determined to talk to him, two girls walked up to her and stopped her in her tracks. They looked like sophomores, and one of them looked like what Lydia used to pretend to be.

"Hey," the girl that reminded of her old self said, "I just wanted to say, your outfit is awesome. I thought orange and blue weren't a good combination but I was obviously wrong."

Lydia smiled. She knew Stiles was in earshot so maybe this would give her a chance. "Yeah, I used to think so too, but now I've realised that orange and blue are a perfect combination." At that, she turned her head to where Stiles was, and only a second later, she frowned. He was gone! Was he really going to make this harder on her than it already was?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, did you guys like it? Let me know! Be sure to review, it really means a lot! I love you guys!


End file.
